There is an interest in making certain handheld electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, with a seamless design look. Making such devices with a seamless design look makes them more visually attractive to users and more likely that users will accessorize their wardrobe with such attractive devices.
Concurrently there is a trend toward increasing the functionality of handheld electronic devices. In the case of cellular telephones, increased functionality may include providing operability on multiple frequency bands using multiple protocols and/or providing the ability to take and playback photographs and/or video clips. Adding more functionality often leads to increased components and/or circuit elements, which often corresponds to increased space requirements, which is at odds with the desire to make devices smaller. Thus, generally, the volume available for accommodating components is at a premium.
Depending upon the overall design and usage goals, the reduction of some dimensions may be more desirable than the reduction of other dimensions. For example, while smaller is generally thought to be better in connection with overall size, size reduction can be limited by usage requirements, where if certain components of a device, such as the keypad, are allowed to shrink too much, the device may become difficult to operate. In other instances, there may be a desire to support ever larger components, such as in the case of display screens. Consequently, it becomes a balancing act of competing tradeoffs, when the components are placed relative to one another.
One of the dimensions for which there is some desire to further reduce the size of the device includes depth. Historically, a reduction in depth has been at least partially achieved by minimizing the depth of each of the individual components contained in a particular component stack up. While this is a valid approach for reducing the overall depth, at any given time, there may be limits as to how far the depth of a particular component may be reduced.
It may be desirable to adjust dimensioning of a handheld electronic device in a particular direction by rearranging one or more of the components and/or repositioning a hinge assembly and corresponding hinge axis. Rearranging one or more of the components and/or repositioning a hinge assembly and corresponding hinge axis may allow some of the components to be shifted relative to other components, with the potential overall effect of achieving an aggregate dimension in one or more directions, such as depth, which meets the desired results. The repositioned hinge assembly may also facilitate one-handed opening of a thin clamshell-type device.